wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kresnik Ahtreide
Commander Kresnik Ahtreide '''(Japanese: クルースニク・アートレイデ) is a supporting character from Wild Arms 4 and a commanding officer of the Brionac Forces. He is also the older brother of Yulie Ahtreide, and is highly devoted to doing whatever it takes to protect her. Kresnik is a Gene Driver, but enhanced artificially. He also makes use of his motorcycle, the "Javelin", which he uses to make suitably dramatic appearances from time to time, earning him the nickname '''Pale Rider. Kresnik has two songs associated with his character: the first is a leitmotif, That Is Where The Spirit Becomes Certain, that plays during specific and pivotal scenes during the game. The second is Feeling the Bonds, a song he shares with Yulie, kept in a music box he carries with him. Wild Arms 4 Kresnik left Yulie behind in the White Orphanage when they were younger, in order to join Brionac. The two would be reunited years later, albeit under much less convenient circumstances that ultimately force them apart once again. Of all the members of Brionac, Kresnik is the most honorable and is a model soldier. This, unfortunately, puts him in a very bad position when he's ordered to recapture his own sister, Yulie Ahtreide at any cost. Doing so puts him at odds with his own moral code, as well as at odds with Jude Maverick, who has sworn to protect her. Over the course of the game, however, his internal conflict is put to an end when he prioritizes his sister's safety over his duty to Brionac. It is during the final dungeon, Illsveil Prison Island, that Kresnik joins up with Jude and Yulie's quartet to save Filgaia from the Divine Weapon. Jude and Kresnik get separated from the other three and it is just before everyone is reunited that Kresnik seems to perish, leaving his Howling Spike with Jude and falling into an abyss. A hint to his survival appears after the game's final battle, where the music box he carried around is left right outside of the synthesis shop in Halim. Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A Command of the Brionac Forces. He is also known as the "lance" of Lambda. He is the counterbalance to Farmel in that he is very serious and straight-laced, and determined to fulfill his duty as a member of Brionac, at all costs. His is a knight in every sense of the word, and "Javelin" is his steed. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Bicycle Nut" Yulie's brother, separated from his beloved sister long ago. Now part of the organization that is searching for Yulie and her friends, where he is called the "Lance" due to his strong sense of duty. Rides a motorcycle called the "Javelin". Wild Arms 5 Kresnik appears in Capo Bronco where he's both lamenting his lost sister and working on his bicycle, also called "Javelin". He gives out a few quests to Dean Stark and his party, including finding a way to get back with his sister, and a challenge to Dean's golem, Asgard. Notes *Pale Rider is a reference to a western film by the same name, starring Clint Eastwood, serving as one of the numerous "wild west" allusions the Wild Arms series is known for. References Category:Wild Arms 4 characters Category:Brionac Category:Bosses Category:Cameos